


The Yule Log

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock Christmas Ficlets 2017 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: prompt 16: Yule Log/stuck at home





	The Yule Log

**Author's Note:**

> The boys from the 'Human Popsicle' verse... for the history of the US "The Yule Log":
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yule_Log_(TV_program)
> 
> *I'll Be Home for Christmas, written by Kim Gannon, Walter Kent and Buck Ram
> 
> and yes, there is an Elvis Yule Log dvd...

Sherlock snorted and yawned against John's chest, then blinked at the telly that John had moved into their room. "Wha -?"

"It's from my mum, I think she thought it corny enough to serve as her annual joke present, she never had much use for Christmas, but since we are stuck in bed on Christmas Day -"

"It's a fire -"

"Yule log."

Sherlock sat up and grabbed his box of tissues. "I remember - my grandparents used to do that, and Papa would play his violin, and we'd all sing together."

"Even Mycroft?" John grinned as he ruffled Sherlock's hair.

"Especially Mycroft, he was a lovely alto until his voice changed, but by then our grandparents had passed - " Sherlock cleared his throat and snuggled tightly against John.

"I can turn it off if it's too much." John reached for the remote but stopped when Sherlock began singing along with Elvis -

 

"I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams..."*

 

John closed his eyes trying not to recall those Christmases they had missed during Sherlock's time away as he gently threaded his fingers through Sherlock's sweat-dampened curls until Sherlock's voice faded and he was once again fast asleep. John kissed his hair and realised with a chuckle that this was one of the best Christmases he'd ever had.

"Happy Christmas, love."


End file.
